Camp Half-Blood Drabbles
by IWriteFanFicForFun2
Summary: Here you will find a collection of storys/drabbles written for the Camp Half-Blood forum prompts (link on my profile). Enjoy :)


**Written for 17-30 Jan 2019 prompts for Camp Half-Blood**

 **Prompt - Pillow Fight**

 **Word Count - 1093**

Annabeth slipped her invisibility cap (a gift from her mother, Athena) on her head and made her way towards the Poseidon cabin. Annabeth and Percy had agreed earlier to meet in his cabin for some alone time. After what had happened during their time in Tartarus they needed some time together to recover, since walking through hell was definitely not a day to day experience.

Annabeth knocked on her boyfriend's cabin door and waited for an answer. She was still recovering from what had happened during the past few weeks. She couldn't get the thoughts out of her head. At one point she thought she would never forget, but she had to. After all, she was a daughter of Athena, she was wise. She knew she would get through this.

"Hey, Wise Girl," Percy blurted as he opened the door. Annabeth could tell from his voice that he still hadn't recovered either. He was usually happier than this. She missed the old Percy, the Percy who was stupidly funny, the Percy who would hug her and kiss her whenever she was feeling down or the Percy who was always there for her.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth replied, walking into the Poseidon cabin. Being in the Poseidon cabin made Annabeth feel like she was back on the Argo II, sailing through the Atlantic. It reminded her of the underwater kiss that she and Percy had after they won the war against Kronos. It reminded her of Percy and how much she had missed being with him, going on dates with him and sharing special moments with him. She knew that she wouldn't had been able to go through Tartarus without him, she knew she needed him and she was certain she couldn't live without him. It was like he was part of her now. A part of her which she needed more than anything.

"So, do you want to talk about what happened?" Percy asked. "Or do you want to do something else?" Annabeth could tell by the look in Percy's sea-green eyes that he was broken; that he needed fixing in some way. She wanted to help him, but she didn't know how. What was she supposed to say? What if she told him the wrong thing and damaged

him even more?

"Look, Percy, we need to move past this. I don't know whether we should jus-" Annabeth tried to explain, but was stopped by the collision of her and Percy's lips. She missed his lips, his salty lips, the lips that would always make her smile.

"I've missed you," Percy whispered into Annabeth's ear. She managed a small smile. _Gods_ she hadn't smiled in a long time and it felt so good to be doing it again, even if it was just a small one.

Annabeth responded by brushing Percy's messy hair out of his face and whispered in his ear, "I love you."

"I love you too," Percy replied, holding Annabeth's waist. Percy's touch made Annabeth get butterflies in her stomach. _Gods_ she missed this. She missed it so much.

"I love you more, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said playfully, poking his chest.

"No, I love you more!" Percy responded with a gleaming smile on his face. Annabeth smiled again at his. She was happy for a moment, they had a moment when they weren't talking about Gaia, Tartarus or how many ways they could possibly die, they had a moment to be themselves.

"I love you more!" 

"No, I love you more!"

"No, I love you more!" 

"No, I love you more!"

"No, I love you more!" Annabeth exclaimed and playfully grabbed the nearest blue pillow and hit him with it.

"Did you just hit me with a pillow?" Percy asked confused.

"Yes I did," Annabeth told him with a smile on her face. It felt good to finally smile and not fake it, she was happy for the first time in ages.

"Oh, it's on, Wise Girl," Percy answered with a big cheeky grin. Annabeth hated it when he grinned like that when they had first met, but over time she had learned to love it and now she couldn't imagine Percy without it.

Percy quickly grabbed the nearest pillow -which also happened to be blue- and hit Annabeth on the arm with it. Annabeth then grabbed her pillow and smacked him on the head with it. "Hey! Your gonna ruin my hair!" Percy whined.

"As if it's not ruined already," Annabeth laughed. Percy looked in the mirror and shrugged his shoulders. Using the element of surprise, he threw a pillow at Annabeth causing her to topple backwards onto Percy's bed. "Oh, your gonna pay for that!" Annabeth shouted and threw the pillow back at Percy.

During the next thirty minutes pillows where thrown across the Poseidon cabin, some hitting people and some ending up in other places.

Annabeth took one last hit from Percy and, once again, fell back onto Percy's bed. Percy realising what had happened immediately jumped over the pile of pillows that they had made during the fight and lay down with her. He intertwined his fingers with hers and smiled at her. He missed his Annabeth and he was more than happy to have her back. "Well that was fun," Percy told her.

"Yeah, it was," Annabeth replied, deeply intrigued and lost in his eyes. "I totally beat you though."

"Hang on," Percy retorted. "No way! I beat you!"

"No, I definitely beat you!"

"Did not!"

"Face it Seaweed brain. I beat you!" 

"No, I beat you!" 

"Ugh, Kelp head!"

"Bird Brain!"

"Fish Stick!" 

"I love you!"

"Wait...what?" Annabeth replied, shocked by what Percy had said. She was expecting some sort of insult which she would happily reply to, by throwing another one at him.

"I love you," Percy told her. Annabeth smiled. She loved it when Percy said that it made her feel warm and fuzzy inside, even when he had randomly said it during an argument, but that's Percy, he's always random.

"I love you too," Annabeth replied calmly. 

"I love you even more," Percy told her again. "Bird Brain!" Percy grinned. Annabeth grabbed another pillow and hit him on the head with it. She got on top of him and carefully cupped his face in her hands.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth whispered. Those two words were the only words Annabeth was able to say at that moment, but those two words were the only words which were perfect for that moment.

Annabeth leaned forward towards Percy and closed the gap between their faces.


End file.
